Gotcha!
by wishingonfrost
Summary: When Amelia Jones finally catches up with Arthur Kirkland, who knows what could happen? Fem!US/UK


AN: Um… pretty much my first story. Mostly just a test run to get things going and inspire me to write more. Any feedback is appreciated!

* * *

><p>Arthur Kirkland had a stalker. Her name was Amelia Jones, and she constantly followed him around and pestered him. She had repeatedly confessed her undying love and lust for him. But every time, Arthur brushed her off, thinking that she was crazy. No one liked him like that, as he'd repeatedly been told, because of his stand-offish attitude and unsightly eyebrows. He just assumed that Francis had probably paid her to bother him, the bastard.<p>

"Artie! Hey, wait up!"

So, Arthur kept walking, and even sped up a bit as he heard his name being called. He knew who was following him; he also knew that she would catch up eventually.

"Arthur!" And there she was, her face flushed from running, and her short, wavy blond hair all ruffled up. Breathing heavily, she stood in front of him, hands on hips, leaning forward so they seemed the same height, although she was taller. He tried to avoid looking at her because of her leaning towards him, as she was showing off quite a bit of chest, since her shirt was so low-cut.

"…Amelia…" he nodded, attempting to step around her and leave as quickly as possible. Amelia was always making lewd passes at him, and he wasn't quite in the mood for any of it at the moment.

"Aw, come on, don't be like that, Artie!" Amelia gave him her signature pout.

"Please," Arthur sighed, running a hand through his choppy blond hair, "I have to be going."

"But why? I thought that since the meeting's over, we could do something together!" she whined, jutting out her lower lip.

"I'm busy," Arthur replied curtly, yet again trying to brush her off.

"With what? You're such a stick in the mud, always working. Come on, we could have some fun!~" Amelia winked and grinned brightly.

"With paperwork. Perhaps if you bothered to actually _do_ yours, you'd know how much there is." Arthur deadpanned, turning to leave. But, of course, Amelia caught his wrist. She was quite strong, so she managed to keep him in his place.

"Please? I know that you want to, sweetie…" Arthur could hear the innuendo in her voice, but refused to look at her. That is, until he felt his arm being moved around and something wet and warm running along his forefinger. And sure enough, we he turned his head to see just _what in the hell_ she was doing, he saw her running her tongue up his finger in a VERY suggestive manner.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Arthur's face flushed bright red and he looked around to find no one to come to his aid. The only response he got was a wink as Amelia moved on to his middle finger, wrapping her tongue around the digit and making obscene noises while doing so.

"Amelia, really… I'm not sure what you're playing at, but I- ah- have to go…" Arthur mumbled, looking away, his prominent eyebrows furrowing. He tried to snatch his hand away, but to no avail. But he succeeded in making Amelia pause in her actions.  
>"What do you mean 'what am I doing'? I thought you knew me better than that! Dammit, Arthur, why don't you love me?" She pouted again, clutching his hand tightly.<p>

"Please, why are you doing this now?" he asked, his emerald green eyes locking onto her sky blue ones.

"Because I'm me, and you're you. I don't know! But don't play dumb with me, Artie. You know how I feel about you, and you haven't done anything, and I'm tired of waiting! So, since you won't, I will." Arthur was about to ask her what she meant when he felt his side become a lot warmer and he could tell that she was pressing against him, forcing him to lean on the nearby wall. He also felt her lips find his and felt his hand being guided to her chest. He broke his mouth away quickly, however, and gaped at her. He still couldn't move his hand though – she was still holding on to his wrist with an iron grip – which was quite awkward for him, although Amelia seemed to have no problem with his hand being held firmly against her breast.

"A-Amelia…" Arthur started, unsure of how to go on. He averted his eyes to the floor.

"Arthur," she responded sweetly, "I'm pretty sure that I'm in charge right now, and you can bet that I'm not going to let you get away any time soon. Not when I've got you so close! So don't you even try any funny business…!" Nonetheless, Arthur tried to pull his hand away. "Hold it right there! Maybe if I…"

Arthur's eyes widened when he realized that she was going to move his hand _under _her shirt. His face got even redder, if possible, and his breathing hitched slightly. Amelia seemed to notice this, and her grin turned feral, eyes sparkling with pleasure. She stopped the movement of his hand, but leaned in close to his ear.

"You like this, don't you? I can do more, you know," she practically purred. "I could have you screaming my name so fast, you wouldn't know what hit you. I could have you dreaming of me every night. If only you'd just come and play with me…" For extra emphasis, she slowly trailed her fingers down his side and over the quickly growing bulge in his pants.

"I- I- er…" he stuttered. To be honest, Arthur was more than a little turned on by all of this, and he was more than a little curious as to what would happen if Amelia continued.

"_God,_ you're adorable. My place; shall we?"

"Alright…" As soon as he'd said it, Arthur wondered if he'd regret it. But as he was being pulled out of the building by the enthusiastic girl, he somehow knew that he wouldn't.


End file.
